


It's Just a Kiss

by 2shy2call911



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, High School AU, Itacest, M/M, Unrelated Itacest - Freeform, this is my only nonsmut fic ive posted so far hah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shy2call911/pseuds/2shy2call911
Summary: “You got into another fight?”Feliciano looks like a sad, kicked puppy. Lovino walks - no, he fucking hobbles - into the room silently, feeling like the worst person in the world but his pride not allowing him to say a damn thing.A fluffy high school au one shot, request from Tumblr :)





	It's Just a Kiss

“You got into another fight?”

Feliciano looks like a sad, kicked puppy. Lovino walks - no, he fucking hobbles - into the room silently, feeling like the worst person in the world but his pride not allowing him to say a damn thing.

He’s roughed up good, with a large bruise on his cheek, a busted lip, and some bloody cuts scattered across his face and arms. His hair’s a wreck, his shirt’s just hanging off his shoulder, and he looks completely pissed. But you know, he feels like he deserves it after seeing Feli’s face and how sweet and innocent and hurt he looked by it all.

“Not my fault,” Lovino finally grumbles out, taking his usual seat on the bathroom counter. “This asshole was asking for it! He kept following me around and fucking taunting me, like ‘Ooh, you think you’re so tough. Why don’t you show me what you’re made of?’”

Feliciano sighs softly. He’s only half listening as he rummages around in one of the drawers for the first-aid kit. Having Lovino as his best friend… he sorta needed to keep it stocked up at all costs. Cause God knows Lovino’s too prideful to take care of himself after a fight. Without Feli, who knows what would’ve happened to him by now? He really didn’t want to think about it…

“And then he got his girlfriend to join in. Fucking coward, coming at me with two on one! Anyway, she slapped me in the face and the stupid ass ring she was wearing left some cuts.”

“She hit you?!”

Somehow, Feliciano seems even more upset than before. He’s got tears in his eyes and almost looks angry.

It’s not fair to gang up on Lovino like that! Maybe he gets into fights a lot and is really foul-mouthed and comes off as super mean and scary at first glance, but he’s a good guy! Really!

Feli finally pulls out the first-aid kit and sets it down on the counter. The contents inside are just the usual: gauze, wipes, bandages, painkillers, etc. Not like the painkillers serve any purpose with how stubborn Lovino is, though.

“I’d rather be on my deathbed than take those fancy ass pills you call medicine,” he’d say whenever Feliciano tried to force him to take a painkiller or two.

Sometimes, after lots of begging from, he’d eventually give in. But Feli had learned the hard way that it’s not worth it, it really isn’t. If Lovino wants to sit around in pain, then that’s his choice.

“But I couldn’t fight back because she’s a girl and I’d get my ass handed to me if I even thought about hitting back, so I had to run like a fucking coward. And of course the guy’s laughing in my wake and his girlfriend looks so damn pleased with herself.”

Feliciano applies some alcohol to a rag and dabs it over the cuts on Lovino’s cheek while he’s caught up in mid-rant. Lovino flinches back and hisses like an angry kitten that just got disturbed during it’s bathtime.

“Hey! At least warn me first, for fuck’s sake.”

Feliciano gives a small, guilty smile. “Sorry!”

Lovino grumbles but doesn’t say anything else and doesn’t dare to fight Feliciano for healing him up, unless he wants to deal with his whining about how it’s gonna get infected and he’ll probably die. He seems pretty much done with his ranting about the whole thing and is silent as the little nurse of sorts works on healing him up.

Feliciano pours a bit more alcohol on the rag and gently wipes it over Lovino’s bloody lower lip. He doesn’t mind fixing Lovino up, and heck, he even enjoys it since he gets to be so close to his crush, but this was getting a bit old. He really worried about Lovino sometimes…

…And there’s that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach again. Every time Lovino comes over after a fight, covered in bruises and bloody slap and scratch marks, Feli’s terrified he’s not going to be able to fix it. He doesn’t want to lose Lovino… He’s always had anxiety about losing the people he cares about, and Lovino’s violent nature doesn’t help at all.

“You know…” Feliciano says suddenly, finally working up the courage to bring it up, “You said you’d quit getting into so many fights…”

He leans over and grabs the box of bandaids, pulling out a bright blue one and sticking it to Lovino’s face.

“Yeah, I say a lot of things,” Lovino replies emotionlessly. His green eyes wander around the room with disinterest. Feliciano is too upset to get lost in them like he normally would. He sighs, looking down and gently kicking his foot against the floor.

“I worry about you… What if you get hurt and I can’t help you?”

Lovino rolls his eyes. Like that’s gonna fucking happen. He took very good care of himself in fights, thank you very much. The last time he’d lost was before Feli and him had even met, and that was nearly two years ago. People knew not to mess with him unless they wanted to see stars, and not the kind of stars in the sky. But he will kick their asses into space if needed.

He was going to say something smart, he really was, but then, he saw the sad and sweet and concerned look on Feliciano’s face, and oh yeah, this boy’s probably the only person in the world who actually gives a shit about him, isn’t he? Lovino sighs, not able to find it in himself to be a dick.

“Look, this guy was threatening you, okay? I couldn’t just do nothing…”

With that, he turns his head away in embarrassment. There. He confessed. Nothing to be ashamed of now, so leave him be!

If he saw the way Feli’s face lit up at those words, so bright and happy as if he’d just opened up a box full of kittens, he’d just be even more embarrassed about the whole thing.

“You do care!”

Feliciano throws his arms around Lovino and snuggles him tight. There’s surprisingly little protest.

“Yeah, yeah, of course I do.”

Lovino returns the hug loosely, a slight smile forcing its way to his lips. He really does love this affectionate little dork. Even though he cries a lot and always follows him around and seems to come in at the worst times (like when he’s trying to seduce his girlfriend, thanks for ruining it, Feli)… All the kids who pick on him are fucking assholes.

If Lovino with his big bad self wasn’t there, there’s no telling what would’ve become of Feli. One of the first times they’d met, some guy was harassing him, and things very well could’ve gotten physical if Lovino hadn’t stepped in. Contrary to popular belief, he was very against bullying. Just because he had piercings and shit, people thought he was some sort of bad boy. It was stupid.

Even Feliciano was intimidated by Lovino at first, but he was also so grateful he’d saved him. Actually, grateful was an _understatement_. The kid literally followed Lovino around for days after the incident. And it had been annoying as hell at first, but eventually Lovino decided that having this cute lil guy following him around wasn’t so bad after all.

Feliciano returns to patching him up. He’s humming a little tune as he works and swaying back and forth. It’s the adorable things like this that make Lovino not really mind getting some bruises every now and then. He doesn’t even complain when Feli places another bright pink bandaid right on his cheek. Back in the day, he’d protest, acting as if those brightly colored bandages were the bane of his existence, but overtime, he’d come to like them. They were another little thing he associated with Feli.

“Done~” Feliciano sings when he finishes at last.

He’d just put on the last bandaid and tossed a bloodied rag in the trash.

Lovino scoots off the counter and stands on the floor. “Finally,” he mutters, turning around to glance in the mirror. Half of his face is covered in neon colored bandages. He looks like a fool and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Waaait,” Feliciano whines, tugging on Lovino’s sleeve to get his attention. “I haven’t kissed you better yet.”

The pout on his face says it all. His best friend is such a child. Lovino swears he does it on purpose sometimes, the manipulative little shit. He only grumbles as he plops his butt back down on the counter.

Feliciano looks pleased. He always had to kiss Lovino’s wounds before letting him go. It was their little ritual. Maybe it’s silly, but he doesn’t care.This way he was sure to get better fast! Love’s the best medicine, after all.

He kisses the bruise on Lovino’s arm and the pile of bandages on his cheek, but then when it comes to his busted lip, Feli freezes, cheeks turning pink.

Lovino’s lips quirk in amusement, but he’s also a little confused… Okay, so Feliciano will walk in on him in the shower like it was nothing, just two bros hanging out with one of them butt naked, nothing unusual! But he wouldn’t kiss Lovino on the lips. Wow. This kid had the weirdest fucking morals.

“Hey,” Lovino says. “I don’t have all day.”

Feliciano’s head snaps up and his face grows warm. He had been staring at Lovino’s lips.

“R-Right! Sorry.”

It was just a kiss. No, not even a kiss. He was just kissing his friend’s wounds better, and one of those wounds happened to be on his lip, but that didn’t make it a kiss or anything! …Did it?

Feli was so flustered by the thought. He was going to kiss the guy he had a huge crush on. On the lips. You can’t blame him for panicking, okay! These kind of opportunities don’t just happen!

It seems he was taking too long to initiate things because Lovino suddenly sighs, leans in, and quickly brushes his lips over Feli’s before the other can even comprehend what was happening.

“There.”

Feliciano just stands there for a moment, mouth forming an ‘o’ shape. Then he finally takes in what just happened and blushes furiously. There’s the slight metallic taste of blood on his lips, but he doesn’t even care. His crush just kissed him.

Lovino is incredibly amused by Feli’s reaction, assuming he’s only so flustered because he’s super innocent. Not even for a moment does it cross his mind that it could be because the boy has a crush on him or anything.

“Quit being so gay,” Lovino teases as he hops off the counter. “It was just a kiss.”

Just a kiss, just a kiss… That was easy for him to say.

Feliciano looks up at him, still a little shellshocked from the whole ordeal. He thanks _God_ that he hadn’t given himself away, that Lovino was so casual about this. He should’ve been more casual about it, too. It’s not like he’s never kissed anyone before. But… things were always so different with Lovino.

For one, he was another guy, and definitely not Feli’s type either (and Feli wasn’t exactly sure what his type was, but he knew it wasn’t the, uh, scary ones). Lovino made him feel things that pretty girls never made him feel. He made him feel loved and safe, safe from the world and everything in it.

“Right!” he squeaks, after a moment of silence. “I just wasn’t expecting it is all!”

Lovino’s amused smirk does nothing to help Feliciano’s flustered state, and he pouts slightly in response.

“Whatever, let’s just get out of this cramped bathroom.”

“I’ll cook something for you,” Feliciano says, quickly changing the subject to something he knows Lovino couldn’t resist: food.

It works, because Lovino stops mid door-opening and perks up.

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
